Investigation of the structure and synthesis of unique enzymes and structural polypeptides involved in bacterial sporulation will progress by: (a) Investigation of synthesis of enzymes involved in synthesis of vegetative cell wall and cortical peptidoglycans during sporulation and germination in B. sphaericus. (b) Investigation of the structure and synthesis of the spore coat and the specific 3% acetic acid-soluble protein fractions of B. subtilis spores. (c) Investigation of the phenotype of B. subtilis ribosomal mutants which are conditionally defective in sporulation: the differential effect of non-permissive conditions on synthesis of sporulation-specific proteins (coats, 3% acetic acid soluble proteins) will be studied.. Investigation of TOF mutants of B. subtilis has been initiated, and will continue. Work on wall synthesis in E. coli as a function of the cell division cycle will be initiated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Linnett, P.E., and Tipper, D.J. (1976). J. Bacteriol. 125:565-574. Transcriptional control of peptidoglycan precursor synthesis during sporulation in Bacillus sphaericus. Tipper, D.J., and Linnett, P.E. (1976). J. Bacteriol. 126:213-221. Distribution of peptidoglycan synthetase activities between sporangia and forespores in sporulating cells of Bacillus sphaericus.